


You're Safe

by CookieBeast12



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12
Summary: Carol Danvers never told anyone she was pregnant, She liked to keep it a secret, her being as powerful as any deity. When she's bitten by a spider during her pregnancy she shrugs it off, whats a spider bite compared to warfare?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Steve Rogers, Tony - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Press

**Author's Note:**

> Post Endgame,  
> Peter Parker died during the huge battle  
> Tony and Nat don't die.  
> Carol Danvers lives with the Avengers  
> Steve ain't a wrinkly boi

She was in front of the facility, sleek metal sparkled in the sun, freshly cut grass filled her nostrils as she inhaled steadily. It's been months after Endgame, the war that had taken so many, everyone had moved in to be closer to one another, to bond after that bond was severed during the civil war, She moved in so she could be closer to these people that changed her for the better, she had finally settled down and made sure to do patrols every night around the galaxy.

She knew they were wary of her, what she could do, they had seen the real Carol Danvers in action when she lost control and brought down the enemy ship, how many she killed when she did so, it haunted her, were there children on that boat? Carol shuddered, she knew she was dangerous, The Kree had known this when they put that device in her head, The Avengers knew this when they met her. She was a force that could not be handled, and if so she was to be handled with caution.

"Hey Space-Lady" Carol sighed, turning to face Tony, he was looking better seeing that his arm had almost been amputated, it pained her to see him in pain, it was odd to see him in pain, when most of the time Tony Stark was just ego, but the blisters on his neck were receding which was good.

"What do you want, Stark" He was walking over to her, something in his hand, and the other in a sling, Carol used to be serious Space-Lady, but know she felt more comfortable with the team, eventually joining them in Clint's prank war, They were all broken beyond repair, though they had each other. Tony was the worst out of all of them, his surrogate son Peter was dead, killed by Thanos for being a bug, quite literally Thanos squished him like one, they still haven't found the body, and looking into Tony's eyes she could clearly see the pain he was feeling and though it had been a few months he still felt it.

"HEY, watch your tone little miss, I have these for you" He held out a nice looking pair of golden gauntlets, complex engraving swirled around them, coming together to spell her name and the Avengers, she looked up from them to see how baggy the dark lines were under his eyes, and found them swollen.

"You should rest, we have that press conference soon." She quipped dryly, it was true, the press conference announcing her joining the team would be in four hours, she would be introduced as Captain Marvel, as that was her name to everyone but her and Fury, she still hadn't told them she was Carol Danvers, they had no idea, and she planned to keep it like that.

"Meh, I'll be fine, nothing a cold shower can't fix," He waved it off, rubbing his sore eyes and letting out a sigh, "I.. I just miss him, so much.." Tony stopped as his voice wavered, taking a moment to gather himself, "Every time I close my eyes... I see him dying, and I can't reach him" Tony stopped and let out a shaky breath. 

Carol reached out a hesitant hand, gently grazing his back in a comforting way, trying to stop him from reliving the horror, she knew that everyone was incredibly sad, of his death, she knew how special Peter Parker was, she only knew him for a second and he seemed like a great kid, Tony shrugged off her hand and walked over to the door. She watched him go, her own heart aching at the state they were all in.

"Get ready for the press conference!" She called after him, to which he gave a wave of recognition, disappearing into the compound, the door slamming behind him. Carol sighed, the nerves beginning to quell in her stomach, as she focused her thoughts on the press conference, this was going to be interesting.

(Time Skippppp)

Carol Danvers was off to the side, out of sight from the clambering reporters that shouted questions as to why they were there, it was cold in the room, made her shiver. The reporters had pooled in and she had retreated to the back to change into her suit, the colors glinting brightly, Tony walked onto the stage, his arm still in a sling, the reporters began to belt over each other, trying to ask questions.

"Mr. Stark, how has the aftermath of Thanos affected you"

"Mr. Stark-"

"Mr. Stark-"

"Mr. Stark, the Intern Peter Parker hasn't been seen for months, do you know where he is now?"

This question stopped Tony short and he cleared his throat, ignoring the reporters snapping millions of pictures of his face, he straightened his tie and began.

"So the reason why I've called for this press conference is quite exciting, and I know you all will want to ask questions, but for the sake of time, we will only answer five, got it? good, come out Captain."

The reporters turned to the door, expecting to see Steve walk through the doors, though she lifted into the air and drifted from the side, surprising the whole group, as she stopped and landed next to Tony, cameras instantly began clicking as they all recovered from the shock.

"Mr. Stark, who is this?"

"Miss, what is your name"

"What is your relation to the Avengers"

"How old are you"

Tony put up his hand, effectively stopping the talking, though not stopping the photos from the press, they continued to snap photos, Carol smirked, Tony just glared at her, stopping to point randomly at a person.

"You"

"Ella Benoist, FortCo news, who are you?" The room quieted at the question, Carol allowed the silence to extend before she smiled and levitated into the air, and allowed her aura to blow to its full size (Like in Captain Marvel with Ronan) the swirling colors flooded around her, her eyes glowed with power, the room glowed and the cameras began flashing.

"I am Captain Marvel, Guardian of Earth," She said simply returning to the ground to land besides Tony who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, yeah everyone loves a showoff" He gave her a little shove before pointing at another reporter.

"Aspen Fale, Daily Bugle, Do we get a real name?" The man gave her a slight smile, and she returned it. He seemed nice enough, but no, no one got to know her name, her real name.

"Just call me Captain"

"Next"

"Wren Lei, Paper Studios. What are your powers, how did you get them" Carol stopped, what were her powers, how would she have described them, she knew the story on how she got them but..

"It's classified," She said cooly, Tony burst out laughing confusing both her and the rest of them, he doubled over, he slapped his knee and continued, only stopping with tears in his eyes gasping for breath.

"That was two questions" He pointed out, sobering almost instantly "We're done here".

She grinned calling for her aura to surround her once more before walking away, leaving the press to themselves.


	2. When She Met Them

(3 MONTHS prior to the last chapter)

Carol winced at nausea threatening to make its way up her throat forcing it back down with a hard swallow she glanced at the planets that she passed, Carol's earth studies were paying off, she could just make out Neptune off in the distance, Jupiter to her far left, Mars behind her, stars glinted brightly, her eyes glowed with the power she possessed as she neared C-53, it's bright blue surface filled with green splotches and white wisps made her head spin.

her helmet felt hot and clammy despite being in the middle of space, she was still very very warm. Fury had called, it had been an emergency she knew because why else would he call, Her heart raced at the thought of her old friend, she was so busy with the other planets it had been a while since she last visited the Milky Way, at least 20 years or more was her guess. 

Carol had been such an idiot, drinking that Eurianoen Ale nearly killed her, she was drunk enough to go to bed with that other idiot Vдper Edюens, drunk enough that she allowed him to..... Carol cleared her mind, it shouldn't have happened, it was impossible that she could conceive a child, her power usually killed it off every time she tried, usually, two days of waiting for her core to unpregnify her. Trying not to think about the little embryo swimming around her uterus and started focusing on entering Earth's atmosphere, Her wrist beeped and she glanced down at it, coordinates ran across the small screen and vanished, Carol, blew hair out of her face and began her free fall down to the ground.

Orange flames licked at her stomach as she fell, the tendrils reached up and over her figure as she fell from the sky, Carol's helmet came down and she landed with a small boom, looking over at the large cream building in front of her, and the lake beside her. Avenger's Compound her wrist told her, Fury was in there waiting for her, waiting for what must have been about 20 years or more.

She entered silently, not thinking to announce her arrival, god knows what kind of emergency he was in, the door surprisingly was unlocked, almost no security systems, allowing her to just walk in, that easily. She entered the main room, dark as night, she let her aura light it up for her, watching the corners for any hostiles, instead, she found a door, opening it slowly the hinges creaking slightly at the sudden movement.

The next room held a bright light, and a man Carol cursed at calmed her aura to hide behind a small tankard, crouching slightly she watched the man staring hard at the screen in front of him, holographic and blue it was moving and shifting constantly, faces appeared on the screen, numbers over it, the map was one of earth. Countries held with lots of numbers. The man stood his handheld over his mouth in silent horror, he was standing there preoccupied with the screen when a white-haired woman entered, her eyes held consciously at the screen trying to make sense of it.

"This is a nightmare" He spoke softly, voice filled with such emotion, eyes lost in the hologram.

"I've had better nightmares" The woman replied quietly, a reassuring hand gripped him as they both came to settle.

Footsteps approached and Carol froze, she looked over at the two, to see behind them a glass wall, a dark-skinned man coming out from behind it.

"Hey..." The two turned to face him, "So that thing just stopped doing whatever the hell it was doing" Carol stared at them in curiosity, she had never seen these people in her life, and yet they seemed well known, good tech. they left, Carol closely behind them, eyes focused on where they were heading, weaving through hallways, she watched them stop at a lab, the glass wall made her job way easier, allowing her to see through and watch them silently.

The door opened when the man swiped a key card, the light turned green and they entered the door swinging back to close with a loud click, she soon realized that she couldn't hear them, seeing that they were talking and she couldn't hear a thing, Carol sighed and placed her hand on the knob, warming it up beneath her palm, it snapped off and she caught it. 

"Really! you watched me play with the tape and you just could have done that!?"

"I didn't want to steal your thunder"

Carol smiled thinly as memories resurfaced and she opened the door silently, being careful not to let it creak. she entered a small room, that immediately dropped 20 degrees and she shivered, the trio was in a smaller room off to the side, discussing things with a curly-haired man with glasses.

"Reboot it, send the signal again" Man with beard ordered calmly

"We don't even know what this is" Interjected the curly-haired man

She stopped short when she noticed her pager, on some sort of contraption, it was blank, as it was when she was in range, but Fury had it not these four randos.

"Fury did"

Carol froze, what did she mean did Fury wasn't dead, how could he have called, this was in his, possession she had given it to him, and only him, Carol closed the distance between them, standing calmly behind them, a small rage filled her to the brim as she watched them staring down at the pager.

"... I want to know who's on the other end of that line" The woman turned and paused immediately, her eyes widened at Carol, who glared.

"Where's Fury," She asked, she was spitting with rage now, if they had killed him, there would be hell to pay, hell she would kick these people into the ground if they so much as hurt him.

"Who the hell are you"

"I asked you a question" Carol felt her breath picking up, eyes boreing into her next target, She was going to lose control if they didn't tell her, and tell her soon.

"And I asked you one" The woman smirked and Carol felt her emotions erupt from her, fear anger, the anxiety she felt it bubbling, she was going to lose control. Then the woman rolled her eyes and she didn't care if her aura burned off this woman's eyebrows.

Her power erupted, blaring out like a wildfire, eyes shinning with her power, aura flaring out wildly, a nearby stack of papers burst into flames and she let it grow, she began levitating, ignoring the sudden fear in her eyes, she clenched her fists, increasing the power to its might. "I won't until you've answered mine" She snarled, hormones going off the charts.

"Nat.." The bearded man began, eyes filled with concern, the curly-haired man had retreated to the corner, he cowered behind the counter and stared up at her.

"Didn't you hear about the snap? It took out trillions, we lost Fury to it, Scott found the pager" Shock forced her down and she felt her legs slip out from beneath her, Fury gone.... He was gone, the tears began to well up in her eyes, he had been her friend for the time she had spent on Earth, Were Maria and Lieutenant Trouble okay? Talos and his family. 

"Now back to my question, who are you" She looked up at 'Nat' whose eyes softened when Carol met her gaze.

"Captain Marvel."


	3. Reliving Horrors

It was no secret, at least she hadn't done much to hide the little bump that was now visible through her suit, besides telling others it was a space-alien-hybrid thing, other than that they only knew that she was gaining weight, at first Carol didn't try, but she didn't prepare for the long months ahead of where the bump would become more visible, she wore long flowy shirts now, that wasn't tight, and that wouldn't show through. the only way they would figure out she was pregnant was if she told them.

The morning sickness began two weeks after they found the body, two weeks after the funeral, they had all cried, long and hard, there were only few things to bury, bones, almost pearly white from the months of time that passed, life was so short, Peter Parker was a reminder of that, he was part of the broken family, being the glue that bonded them all together, without that glue the others fell distant, to heartbroken by the death of the little boy that meant so much to them. She had blamed her throwing up to the grief that she felt, they didn't question, though she suspected the spy Natasha didn't believe her white lie.

Carol was laying on her bed, enjoying the plush mattress, she's been staring at the ceiling for quite some time now, taking in the sandy blonde color of her room, the small ceiling fan, and the television over in the corner, She turns it on, clicking to one of the news channels, watching as a steely-eyed, gray-haired man talks about the disappearance of Spiderman, to which Carol immediately flicks off, she feels the tears prick at her eyes as they did the day those men pulled him from the lake.

She felt so terrible, so awful that she wasn't there for him, that he had to suffer through that. Thanos was a monster, he knew the kid was young, yet he scoffed before... Life was unfair, to most and too many, she had no way of controlling it, no way to change the past, but she wanted to. Tony in his grief attempted to build another time machine, it took Steve ten seconds to veto the idea, his only argument was that 'what happened last time could happen again' Carol knew they were uneasy to her, seeing that she had allowed him to die when he was so close to her.

"Oh hi... I'm Peter Parker" He had looked at her with those doe eyes, blood clumped around his face from the abuse of being passed around, like the flu, He was curled over the gauntlet, arms wrapped around its golden state protectively, 

"Hey Peter Parker, you got something for me?" He had hesitantly handed it over to her, which she accepted gratefully, he was looking at her in admiration, and for a fleeting moment she felt a thought run across her mind, Carol realized in that moment that she would do anything for this kid, this kind selfless kid that had taught the Avengers compassion and empathy towards each other.

She had turned, to face the army running steadily towards them, barely hearing the comment 'I don't know how you'll get through that' She turned and gave him a kind smile, reassuring mirth hidden in her eyes. They had grouped behind her, ready to fight alongside her, The women of the battle, ready to finish it, and go home, they hurried past, the Pegasus and her rider flew to take down the beasts, Okoye and the others fighting alongside her when she heard his scream.

It took her a minute to realize that it was Peter, who had screamed, she turned to find Thanos stepping off his skull, watched as the Titan kicked the body to face them, She heard Tony's anguish from miles across the battlefield, she heard Pepper give a shriek, her eyes filling with tears behind the mask, She heard everyone's cries at the fallen warrior, their younger brother, dead by war, She would never forget these noises, they were stuck with her, they would never escape from her memory, She was the reason Peter Parker was dead.

he knew the costs of fighting a war, yet he still fought, Peter Parker fought as hard as he ever could, he knew the risks, he knew what could happen to him. Peter was special, in a way no one realized, he did not deserve this, he didn't deserve any of this, Peter Parker was dead he was gone, he was resting quietly in a small box under his willow tree, planted by the Starks, his body surrounded by Dahlias' and Spider Plants, Peter Parker was truly a hidden gem.

She didn't realize she was crying until Steve came in, he crossed the room calmly, quickly, wrapping a comforting arm around her, she turned and collapsed into his arms, crying into his chest. Carol wasn't one to cry, everyone knew that she was the anchor in the storm, in which they all attached themselves to her when that storm raged, She was the reason they hadn't broken altogether, she was there to quell their tears, stop the storm, calm them down. Carol Danvers was the new girl, the one they didn't know completely, and yet they had welcomed her with open arms.

Peter Parker was the reason Tony was ever able to finish his work on the Time Heist, and he was dead because they hadn't been careful, because she had left him alone, because Tony had allowed him to fight alongside them all, everyone blamed themselves for his death, taking in the weight of guilt, like humans mostly do. But it was Carol's fault she knew it the moment he screamed, she knew they blamed her, she knew that she would never be the same.

It was a small prick on her arm, she didn't register it immediately, the crying had yet to stop, and her chest heaved with wet sobs, that stuck in her throat, the tears wouldn't stop coming, they didn't stop until Steve had calmed her down, rubbing small circles on her back, Carol looked at him, eyes red and itching, she hiccuped softly and gave a small, weak 'thanks' to which he nodded, getting up, leaving her in the room. She went back to staring at the ceiling, her mind finally allowing her to sleep, allowing the exhaustion to finally take her, which she welcomed happily, joyfully just to stop the nightmares of reality.

She didn't realize the spider bite was there until she woke, the red swollen bump on her arm, signed painfully when she lifted her arms to wipe her eyes, Carol poked at it carefully, her ears could hear the pounding of her heart, and when she touched the bite softly she could her the same pounding, it didn't hurt much, so she ignored it, stumbling into the kitchen to eat, her mind finally registering that she hadn't eaten anything since last week, and if she had it would have been soggy cereal, Carol could hear everyone else doing their own thing. 

Bruce in the lab, working to focus his mind, Tony locked in his room as he had been since they found Peter's body, Steve was drawing in the kitchen, sitting by the bar on a plush bean bag, his face sweaty from running, Nat was sleeping in, Clint with his family, Carol pushed away a painful thought, her mind trying to tell her that Peter was in his room studying for another test or pop quiz. She had seen his room, Star Wars and books seemed his favorite thing, Tony often carrying one of Peter's science puns T-shirts on his person.

Everyone copes with grief differently, as she did by not eating, it relieved her, and she had done the same when she figured out that she had been lied to, Carol hadn't touched food for weeks until she knew she was safe, and that she would remain safe when her best friend Ze'ev died she kept far from food, It was the only way to cope, and yet when she came down to eat, she only ate to feed her child, to keep it living, in honor of Peter.


	4. She's Sick

Carol was weak, weaker than she had ever felt, it left a helpless feeling in her brain, she hadn't felt this weak since Halla, since the incident, the fatigue left her eyelids drooping, there was always an ache in her head, migraines leaving her in bed, Carol hated it, hated the feeling of being sickly, she had taken down entire spaceships with her bare hands! she knew the others were more becoming suspicious, Carol watched everyone closely, her training as a Starforce officer paying off, she treated this as if she was interrogating Sturkons, watching every movement closely, every loose hair, it was tiring her, leaving her even more stressed, Carol became jumpy, more emotional, Nat and Clint watching her closely since day one. Their eyes wouldn't leave her when she entered, especially when she slipped away to buy more ibuprofen and melatonin, keeping the bottles tucking into her bag, keeping them hidden. She kept her doors locked up no matter what day, what time. She knew it wouldn't be long until one of the two searched her room, digging through her stuff to figure out what was wrong with her or trap her in some filthy room, demanding answers, she was paranoid Carol knew that she didn't trust them at the moment, and she doubted they trusted her back.

It was the tenth week, she was confined to her room, eyes screwed shut, hands clutching her stomach, a bad cramp passing over her figure, leaving her feeling burned, and panting. Carol lashed out pushing the blankets off to the side, her hands scrabbling frantically over her pale sweaty frame, the ibuprofen had yet to set in, she waited for the pain drug to wash over her, but it never came.

She squirmed uncomfortably, taking in long, desperate gasps of air, her greedy lungs sucking in more than she could swallow, and she coughed weakly, She let a small moan fall through her lips, before promptly slapping a hand over her mouth to shut her up, tears threatened to drip down her face, her heart picking up speed as she sat there, she had disabled FRIDAY's camera in her room weeks ago, worried she might let something slip.

Was a Kree/Human/Hypern child okay? was she the right person for this, seeing that she had murder hands and all. Was it even alive, was Carol doing something wrong, it was such a hybrid she didn't even know it could survive outside her womb. These worries circled back to her every day, and she had kept her mind abuzz, trying to see if she was alright, Carol had refrained to using some of Banner's supplies, he wasn't a real doctor, but the heart monitor she had found could at least tell her if her baby was breathing.

"Lady Marvel, are you well?" The voice was quiet, soft yet resourceful. Carol knew who this was, who else would call her Lady Marvel, it was Thor.

Carol froze, her breaths coming in faster, and she whimpered slightly, eyes slipping open to see the God of Thunder by her doorway, the door had been cleanly wenched off and she made a soft choking sound in her throat, her pale form staring straight through him, her mind not taking everything in. Carol had left her room clean like she always did, but some instinct told her to clean it every day, keeping the things that proved her pregnancy hidden in the bottom drawer with her undergarments, she was curled on her side, hands clutching her stomach, her face still scrunched, Carol was wearing a small white button blouse, and loose black pajama pants. It was comfortable, they didn't restrict her blood flow, and the air conditioning kept her cool enough.

Thor crossed the small distance, his eyes shining with the concern and worry, why was he here... Her mind trailed off, shouldn't he be with Guardians, protecting space, unless there was some reunion, she racked her memory, they were here because- OH! she felt small victory while she remembered, her eyes darkening when she knew the reason. It was Peter's birthday tomorrow they were to celebrate him, his memory, they had all reunited for him, the Wakandan King and Princess, the Guardians, they were all here to celebrate the 15-year-old, who fought in his first battle, and died. She hadn't met the Guardians of the Wakandans and knew they wanted to meet her, seeing that they saw her as some deity, yet if they saw her now, they would be disappointed

She flinched when she felt herself being lifted into the air, her hands flailing, she kicked out with her feet, stomach aching painfully when she did, Thor tucked her legs over his arms and keeping her upright, even as she struggled, his voice muffled as panic set in. She could barely make out what he was saying, her eyes still wide with panic "---on't worry Lady Marvel, I'm not going to hurt you" He whispered, he took a step forward, the small movement causing nausea to spin the world, and she stopped moving, relaxing against his chest, allowing him to take her out of her warm room, and into the cooler hallway, the cold hit her and she shivered momentarily before sighing in relief, the cool air gentle against her aching forehead, soothing the hot headache that burned, she felt the strands of warm, sweaty hair licking at her face, she closed her eyes, she could hear the chatter of others and she struggled half-heartily, stopping when he squeezed her gently, and she let out a small squeak, he apologized frantically, Carol could hear he chatter stop and she prepared herself for the worst.

TONY

"Sir, it seems that Captain 2 is in distress, and is experiencing a large amount of pain."

FRIDAY's loud, clear voice filled the room and everyone stopped talking, everyone was here, T'challa and his annoying sister Shuri, the guardians, Thor, Scott, and Green Bean decided to join the team today, the compound was filled with life again, annoying maybe, but it was calming, fun with the new people, fresh faces for him to focus on, Tony was getting a little tired of seeing Clint, Tasha, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, and Rhodey all the time, though when it came to the Marvel girl, she didn't seem to trust anyone, well she did, then something happened, She was in her room most of the time, and when she was out, she was out with Steve. Talking with him, it was getting annoying, seeing that Tony wanted to explore her powers a bit, She took out a WHOLE SHIP, with just her hands. Tony knew something was happening, and it was clear when she both disabled her cameras, and her tracker, trying to keep to herself, Tony had allowed it, which was not something he did very often, but she had been through a lot, being lied to for six years, the whole Skrull thing, She reminded him of Peter, he was broken beyond repair, yet he still had a smile every day.

"Well Goldilocks, I think it's time you all met Marvel, could you go grab her for us, she hasn't been very talkative, and she's got to meet everyone"

Thor gave him a pointed look at the name 'Goldilocks, but he sighed and strode off to her room, guided by FRIDAY, the talking resumed, everyone, sipping their wine, scattered through the room, the Guardians talking earnestly with the Wakandans, their steely-eyed guards not far from the King and their Princess. Natasha was drinking vodka, course she was, raised on that stuff, Tony himself had a fine cup of bourbon, smoky yet sharp. He couldn't stop thinking about the kid, and along with it he was worried for Marvel, she should be fine, she was this morning. Getting pancakes from Bucky, giving him a soft smile before vanishing into her room again, Tony had made accounts for most of the avengers, each with their own fun little nicknames, all involving their first name, yet they still didn't know her name, she seemed scared of other people at the moment, and it was annoying, they had spent years with her, he had tried snooping in her room, though it was locked constantly, which was annoying.

Steve and Bucky were hanging out by the big-screen television, talking quietly, the others stopping quietly when they heard the soft exhale of air, and the muffled footsteps coming forward, Thor came into the light, the small figure in his arms breathing softly, Tony did a double-take, that was Captain Marvel, the weak pale girl, curled onto Thor's chest was the woman that brought down Thano's ship, he could hear the hushed whispers of the others, and Tony darted over to where Marvel was laying a gentle hand against her temple, he couldn't ignore the pounding of her skull, as if something was trying to break out. She was extremely small, dwarfed by the size of Thor's chest, Everyone froze, she was breathing, rather softly, too softly.

"There's something wrong, she is not well," Thor said softly, shuffling over to bring Marvel over to the couch, her eyes were squeezed shut and she whimpered, it was such a pitiful sound, coming from such a strong woman, Natasha looked actually sympathetic, watching the curled up figure. "I found her like this, she was in pain, she tried to struggle when I grabbed her, she wasn't strong enough to move my arms."

Everyone was silent, eyes fixed on Marvel, she blinked her eyes open, shutting them when the light was too bright and he looked up, "Friday, dim the lights," When she opened her eyes again she looked truly terrified, the pain of it all causing her to jerk, eyeing the others warily, she shakily pushed her self to the corner of the leather couch, tucking her knees closer to her.

Bruce looked stunned, "She looked fine during breakfast this morning, how the hell did she get so pale!" Steve looked sickly and he pushed past the others sitting down next to her, taking one of her shaking hands and pressing it in his own, She let out a small noise, and jerked away, her large eyes threatening to spill tears. Steve shook back the hurt shooting Bruce a sharp look.

"Maybe we should give her an IV, help her, maybe some painkillers" He suggested, his eyes betraying him, the worry shining through, "We need to figure out what's wrong with her"

Tony paused, he could probably take a blood test, maybe learn her name, her real name, and what her powers could do. He nodded excitedly, "Cmon, all the sciencey people help me get her to the Med-Bay, we can help her there."


	5. We Can Help You

Tony:

She was staring straight a him, her gaze never lingered anywhere else, not even Steve, Marvel (or whatever her name was) was looking at him, and had been for the whole time she had been strapped to the med-bay table, Tony shifted uncomfortably at the feeling of being watched and he rested a reassuring hand over her sweaty hair, the clumped locks warm to the touch, and he gave her a sympathetic look. Everyone around them were working, Steve was sitting on the bed with her, running a finger across her arm in a comforting manner. He hadn't left her side since he had brought her to the med-bay, muttering things about how she weighed like nothing.

"Steve," Marvel had only uttered one word, just that one, in the whole time she was there, Marvel had only ever really trusted him, and it was honestly infuriating, Tony had tried so hard, worked hard to get on good terms with the 'space lady' the 'god' that had helped them defeat the giant purple grape, Tony inhaled sharply at the thought. Thanos... his buried rage resurfaced with just his name, he was the one that had... Tony relished in the way Thanos dissolved, in the way he looked so defeated and lost, and he focused on the way Thanos looked when his limbs turned to dust, how the Titan had sat down, finally leaving the godforsaken earth. Tony sat shakily down on one of the chairs by Marvel's bed she was curled up on, eyes blank and unfocused that remained on him, the heart monitor beeped steadily, the loud pings echoing in the spotless room. 

Marvel shuddered her wide eyes focused and she glanced at the blonde super soldier by her bedside, the heart monitor hooked up to her calmed visibly, and Tony suppressed a rage filled wave of emotions that threatened to spill over him. He raked a hand through his already unkempt hair, hessing up his black mane she was just laying there, they hadn't done anything to her yet, no tubes, no needles. Her natural defense system just burned it up, well he was sure it was just her, not wanting them to know her biology, real name, among other things.

It also prevented them from learning what was wrong with her, why she was so weak, how she got to be so weak. Maybe a blowout from her powers, like one of Peter's Sensory Overloads, he swallowed thickly at the thought.

(FlashBack)

"No Dad!" Peter giggled, his eyes shining with life, curls bobbing on his head as they played around the couch, they two sending each other cheeky smiles, Peter's smile widened when he finally tackled Tony to the ground, Tony let out a small 'oof' Pepper watched from her seat on the couch, they lived in the cabin, as they had when everyone vanished, the select few were out struggling with their lives and Tony couldn't help but think how lucky they had been, how lucky they all were that his family hadn't been dusted.

He was happy, it took him months to realize it, but he was content, content with his son, and his wife. Peter and Pepper were happy as well, hell even their dog Morgan (see what I did there ;3) was excited, her tail wagging every time they took her out to swim, or get hotdogs. Tony was happy tickling his son silly until a knock interrupted their playful banter. it was short, a loud 'bang, bang' and it brought the father and son to attention. Tony looked at Peter questioningly who shook his head.

"Can't hear anything, besides breathing" He informed his father quietly. Tony pushed the kid over, ignoring the excited squeal of his son, getting up off his knees, he let out a gruff exhale at the sudden movement, a 'I'm getting old' running through his mind, and he opened the mahogany door to reveal.... Scott, Nat and Steve.

He about closed it, because he knew, Tony knew what they wanted, what everyone wanted, to get the world back to normal, well as normal as possible. They wanted their friends back, they wanted families to have their Mothers, Fathers, Sons, and Daughter back, they wanted everyone back, and it scared him. It scared Tony a lot, frightened him so to say, they came looking for his help and his answers and he didn't have any to give, he didn't know how to bring Bucky, Sam, or anyone back, He had no idea. None.

Natasha must have seen the look on his face, which he wasn't surprised, She was in fact a very scary super-spy, and she gave him an exhausted sad look, and that surprised him. Natasha looked like shit, terrible shit, she looked like Tony Hangover shit, but worse, and he had never seen her this way, never seen her looks so devoid of happiness, that Tony just wanted to give her a hug, he wanted to hug them all, but he couldn't.

"Tony..." god he was so patriotic, especially using that self-righteous tone, it made him sick, because this was the tone Steve used during their missions, at the airport. This was the tone that his dad had fallen in love with, this voice.

"Nope, nope" Tony felt sick to his stomach, he felt fear, anger, annoyance, relief, all at once, and it confused his body, confused himself. Peter and Pepper and Morgan were his people, not this sad broken group of heroes who couldn't defeat a fucking grape, these people were broken, and Tony couldn't bear feeling like that again, he could never, Peter needed him, and Pepper needed him. They were his and he was theirs. 

"Tony c'mon please listen-"

"I can't"

"GUYS" Peter chose to show up at that moment, he barreled past his father and grouped the three into a bone-crushing hug, Tony smirked at him, smirked at them. Peter was special, an awesome kid, a loveable kid, everyone loved him, and it was hard not to. The trio brightened immediately and Tony cursed Peter for his good people skills.

"Peter..." Nat was the first to speak, and she pulled him over to herself, hugging him almost desperately, His head nestled against her neck and she smiled, "We're going to bring everybody back, May... MJ" She pulled back, the teasing clear in her voice and Peter blushed, looking down at his socks.

"Yeah son, We'll get your girlfriend back" Steve gave him an affectionate smile, giving him a tiny shove, and Peter smiled sheepishly. Tony grinned as well, his eyes reflecting the pride he felt for the kid standing in front of him.

The amazing, bright kid that was his son Peter Parker-Stark

(End Flashback)

Tony smiled thinly at the memory, he missed Peter so much it hurt, it hurt so... badly, he had never felt such pain. Steve raised his eyebrows at the billionaire, and Tony smirked, running another hand through his hair, Marvel twisted in his arms and his attention snapped back to her.

"Steve?" She whispered the word so softly, Tony was barely aware she had actually said anything, her eyes finally flicked away to meet his and she gave a small smile, "What's happening?"

"Your sick,-" he whispered the last few words into her ear and she let out a breathy laugh, the noise coming muffled from catching in her throat, and she coughed weakly, extending her hand to grip his tightly. "Bruce is gonna take some blood, he'll figure out why you're sick."

Marvel let out a small noise, her eyes widening as her mind processed the words he had just said to her, she looked terrified, and small, curled in on herself, "no."

"Carol..."

"No Steve" Her voice was more powerful, and she strained to lift her head from his lap, "I can't, you of all people should know that"

Tony froze, what had he called her? his heart leaped to his throat, and he couldn't help but feel a small victory, her name, Her Actual Name, Carol or Sheryl or something, he had seriously called her by her name. Tony let it sink in, he called her by her name, he knew her name. Tony's eyes snapped over to look at how they were holding each other, how they looked at each other, the two captains.... were in love, he snorted at the thought, causing the two to jump and look over in his direction. Steve blushing at the recount that he had called Marvel by her name.

"So.... Carol is it?" The woman's body flinched at the name, flinched he had gotten it right, first, try.... well there's a first time for everything, except.... he hadn't gotten Peters name wrong either. Tony stood up, clearing his throat rather abruptly. "Listen, honey, I don't think you understand, your sick, you need help, we need blood, we help you, got it?"

Carol's face contorted to a full out snarl, and she narrowed her eyes, even in her weak state she still managed to look menacing, hell she even got her eyes to glow for a second. "I can't give you blood."

Tony mocked innocence "And why is that?" She looked like she was literally about to blow up his head, or heat up his brains, or whatever she could do, "You see, I know nothing about you, we as a team-" Tony directed the comment over to Steve, who flinched at the sudden attention " Don't really know anything about you, so we can't help but be at the very least curious, why you keep disappearing, and leaving us without any answers at all, except Stevie here who you seem to have grown close with,"

"I really can't give you any blood" 

"Well we weren't really asking"

"Tony! She doesn't get to be your little lab rat, that's inhumane" Steve burst in, rather angrily, eyes burning as Tony came closer. Standing his ground even as the man came to stand right in front of him.

"As I recall Mr. Perfect, you were a lab rat, a volunteered one actually by who was it? That really old Russian scientist or something, can't quite recall his name..." Steve had the decency to look down, guilt flooding into his gaze and he pulled Carol closer to him, draping an arm around her back. Carol's eyes were glowing like mad, She looked pissed. Ok, maybe Tony had gone too far.... insulting her boyfriend, asking for her blood.......

"Shut up you asshole! Leave him be, and don't take my blood it's that easy!" Tony shook his head, actual guilt taking ahold of his face.

"I'm sorry, we really need to know what makes you sick, and what makes you tick... Bruce hold her down." The vibranium cuffs clicked into place, and Steve looked outraged. She was strapped onto the table, though Steve was busy trying to fight the scientists that came to take him out.

"TONY YOU BASTARD, SHE'S SICK, YOU HEAR ME SHE'S SICK" His shouts grew more desperate as the 30 some scientists solved him out the door and locked it, his pounding on the glass walls didn't stop and he continued to shove off the people even though he was outside the wall.

Carol wasn't very happy like at all, and she hissed at the people that came to lock her down, screaming and lighting her body aglow. "I really am sorry about this Carol, Damien, please the sedative." The needle plunged into her arm and she screamed in pain and betrayal. "I'm sorry Carol.... We can help you."


	6. Wait What

Carol felt... floaty if that even was a feeling, she was on water, it was a peaceful lull of sleep and she felt as if she was being washed with purple, it was all she could see, and yet among this world of soft and sweet she knew something was wrong, she couldn't feel her body and she still remembered what had happened, it was coming back slowly, Carol knew they had given her something, something that felt and looked a lot like Steve's Melatonin, she'd seen it in his room when she'd gone there to ask him about his past, Steve, he was a lot like her, basically experimented on, to become something greater was bullshit, sure she had powers, but more than ever she wanted to reverse time, and just Be normal, she almost knew it wouldn't happen, hell it would happen when the moon imploded or something.

Steve understood her as no one had, Bucky a close second when it came down to who understood her the most, she knew she loved him, she didn't know how he felt, but she was certain of it, Peggy Carter, his first love and probably his last, Steve missed her greatly, coming back and realizing that all your friends were dead, your girlfriend... Yeah Carol understood him, more than the others, it was his face plastered on almost every poster at Pegasus, The War Hero, the one who brought back 400 men with just five people, she would pass it every day on her way to fly her planes, she remembered thinking she wanted to be like him, and she realizes now with humor that she actually got her wish, she was a war hero on Halla, and she was experimented on, and she was lied to.

Carol knew she was waking up before she felt it, and it wasn't until utter exhaustion hit her brain in the first wave that she actually felt her body cringe, She also knew that they would be there when she awoke, the conversations replaying in her head as she gained feeling in her limbs, Helping Me! that was a load of shit and Bruce! she trusted him as she would trust a brother, she trusted him like Fury, who had visited last month and she had noticed immediately that it was just Talos, to her joy and disappointment, apparently he was taking a break on their ship or something.

"She's waking up, Brucie-Bear finish with that blood work, we almost got her sickness documented,"

Tony, never had she felt so angry at one person, well.. besides Yon-Rogg, he was a sick person, and Tony may be one as well, Carol had actually loved Yon-Rogg until it was revealed he had lied, and all her walls came up, She tried to stop the flow of anger that was suddenly surging through her veins, and she felt her body warm-up. 

"Tony she's getting up,"

"Alright, try hitting her again with Steve's medication, god she burns through those things like crazy"

There was a prick in her numb limb, she couldn't tell which it was, and she waited, watching the world turn brighter under her eyelids, she was almost up, almost there, and then a wave of exhaustion rolled through her, welcoming no inviting her to sleep, and she drowsily pushed it away, at least the medication was kind enough to ask and not take, she thought, her anger was only melting as Steve's sleep injection washed through her body, relieving it of the aches and pains, stupid pregnancy, she was sure Steve at least suspected something, and Natasha and Clint definitely knew about her, and the whole fiasco.

"She's not taking it, you think she's angry?"

There was a scoff and a stiff silence, "Brucie-Bear I know she's angry, and her boyfriends not gonna just let us go with a,' So you got in trouble speech' We are screwed in deep shit."

Carol felt amusement, oh yeah, Steve's a badass, and she smiled thinly, realizing she could feel her face, Carol jumped at the opportunity to open one eyelid, watching as the whole world came into focus, very brightly she thought snapping it closed at the invasion of light, tentatively she eased her eyes open, waiting for them to adjust, and she watched as Bruce finally came into view, doing something with her legs, Tony tinkering with something on the other side of the room, wrench in hands as he adjusted another screw.

She frowned at the iron restraints on her wrists that were still warm for her anger flashing show, She internally laughed at how much she felt like a cuttlefish, expressing her powers as some sort of defense mechanism, though Cuttlefish were free to swim the ocean with their cute little faces, they weren't strapped to a table above water while her 'boyfriends' friends tried to figure out if she was pregnant, to which she would probably deny, say some Alien disease she picked up expressed similar symptoms.

She grinned inside, letting out a small chuckle that made Bruce look up from replacing her restraints with non-melty ones, Yeah Carol was high, she was high, goddammit she was high, Carol was also pregnant so that kind of sucks, god she was HIGH, that was why she actually felt insane, it was because she was high, they made her high and she was pregnant, they may just be murdering a child, she thought with as much seriousness as possible, and actually laughed when Bruce poked her with his screwdriver, shit, Tony stopped tinkering with his robot and looked up, glaring at the Gamma-Scientist.

"Did you poke her with that?" he asked rubbing at the bridge of his nose, "Damn it, Bruce you woke her up," Carol stretched out her limbs trying to stretch, and Bruce looked at her with alarm.

"She's been awake Tony, just seeing which kind of 'awake' she is," Bruce said gruffly beginning to loosen the restraints, Carol frowned, there were more awakes than just being awake? Carol held back a GIGGLE, holy shit she was about to GIGGLE, ho lord what the hell did they shoot her with? Oh yeah... Stevie's Sleep stuff, she gasped abruptly at the lace of aching in her body, all over.

"Hey hon, how's being awake?" Tony said, standing up from his work to approach her slowly, eyeing her with slight discomfort, "We haven't figured out why you started shriveling up like a prune or something, but we'll run bloodwork tonight and find out,"

Carol gritted her teeth, giving him a full-on Natasha Glare, and he gulped, turning away to walk up to the machines that connected to her body, "Brucie what's that?" He called over the scientist, pointing at the hologram that stood in front of him, the images appeared upside down and she suppressed another giggle, grimacing at the way her chest seized up, Bruce put down his screwdriver, and walked over to Tony's side, god they looked so similar.

Bruce frowned at the image, pulling his hands over the hologram to zoom in on the disruption, "Umm, okay, so I think we found our problem, either Marvel has a tumor, like a big one, or she's pregnant," Tony's head snapped up, and Bruce timidly sneaked a glance over at Carol, who was glaring at them from their position, He let out sharp inhale and went back to examining the hologram, Tony gave her a look of pure confusion.

And then that look of pure confusion turned into disgust and alarm, "HOLY SHIT!" Tony's eyes looked like saucers and she choked out a laugh at how odd he looked, he raked a hand through his hair and paced the room a few times before turning to her, "Please tell me you have not been screwing Steve behind our backs."

Carol snorted, letting out a loud bark of laughter, before dissolving into a fit of giggles, god she had to stop, but his conclusion made her laugh harder as she replayed his words and the look on his face, she couldn't answer, she couldn't even breath, and GOD it was so painful.

Tony gave her a wide-eyed look, his hands up like 'we want to know' and she couldn't stop, she tried to get a few words out but the stuck to the roof of her mouth, Tony groaned in utter exasperation, he turned to walk over to the glass doors and pulled it open, shouting into the oblivion, "STEVE GET YOUR SPANGLED ASS DOWN HERE!"

Carol laughed harder and looked up at Tony with tears in her eyes, this was going to end well.


End file.
